Visage of Chaos
by zodic22
Summary: Years after fighting against Kuja, Gaia has rebuilt itself. Life is good, but an old foe returns to cause chaos on Gaia. The 8 heros must band together again and fight, but will they know who their true enemy is?
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first time posting a story, so I hope you all like it. All the characters that you know and love rightly belong to square enix and only the new names and faces belong to me. The world of gaia and all the places, people, and things on it again rightfully belong to Square Enix and the makers of Final Fantasy IX. Now that the disclaimers over you can now enjoy the story

**_Visage of Chaos:_**

**Prologue:**

**Revenge**

_Alexandria 4 years after the Great War (2 years after Zidane's return)_

All of Alexandria was bustling and moving about on a very special late summer day. It had been four years since the Great War of Terra had destroyed half the world. With hard work and corporation the major cities were able to band together and rebuild the beauty of Gaia. Alexandria was back to its former splendid, except that today the town was covered in streamers, flowers, and other various decorations. The whole place was in celebration for the newly added member to the royal family that was born today.

It took 2 long years for Zidane to return from the Iifa to and reunite with his friends and his one true love, but it only took days for Garnet til Alexandros to announce their marriage. Many argued that they were too young, what with being only 18, and many disliked that the Queen was going to marry a former thief, mostly just Steiner and a few disgruntled hopeful single nobles. Beside those few that were in disagreement, the rest could not deny that the love the young couple shared was everlasting.

1 year and 3 months after Zidane and Garnet's wedding, Alexandria was overjoyed to hear that the Queen was pregnant, except of course Steiner who swore he'd kill Zidane upon finding out the news. The news was eagerly accepted by the Queen and her shocked and completely floored husband. The 9 months came and went, and after several painful and excruciating hours and a couple of talented midwives, Sage til Alexandros Tribal the First was born.

As I said before, the whole town was in celebration for the royal newcomer. Everyone was partaking in the festivities except for two lone figures standing in the shadows upon a rooftop. On closer inspection one would notice that theses two figures where very strange.

The first and far less intimidating of the two was a girl of average height. She wore a skimpy black dress that covered only the minimum requirements, around her neck was clasped a long red cloak that reached her knees. Nothing odd struck out immediately but her black hair deserved a closer look. Usually her hair, which was tightly pulled back into a ponytail, appeared to be black, but in the right light it could be green or blue. Not many people on Gaia have iridescent hair. The girl carried on air of impotence and respect but she was nothing compared to her companion.

Towering over her, the man was clad in pitch black armor with a cape to match. His suit could almost be considered mechanical and the only color, a red gem that gleamed on his chest, added to the machine effect. He was old but was too flawless to be naturally old, he almost appeared to have not aged for years, like he was stuck in time. Long white hair and equally white eyes added to his old everlasting look. Looking deeper into his colorless eyes, you could tell that no real conscience or soul existed in this chilling man.

"My Lord, what are we doing here?" the girl broke the silence and gestured towards the happy townsfolk, "We have better things we could be doing, like destroying them."

"My dear, Jalice, don't you ever have anything on your mind other than destruction?" The white eyed man walked across the roof and glared down at the Alexandrians. There was no emotion in his tone but yet he smirked and glanced back at Jalice, "Don't you know this is a time of celebration. It would only be right that we pay our respects to the newborn prince."

"What do you wish of me than, My Lord?"

"Only that you deliver a simple letter, then we'll leave," with that cold reply the man produced a simple sealed letter with the name Sage neatly printed across the front. Taking the card and bowing low Jalice replied, "I shall do as you wish anything for you Lord Garland."

Disappearing in an instant Garland was left to contemplate his thoughts until Jalice returned._ One day, the time will come and I will have my revenge_.

A/N: Hope you all like the first chapter, hopefully I'll have the next one up in the next week.

Any Ideas and suggestions are greatly appreciated, and good coments are always nice to have.


	2. Chapter 1 Siblings

Well, I know I said about a week and here it is almost a month later, but I do feel really bad for taking so long to update. Just to let you know, mid terms can really suck and college life does come before writing, but I'll try to be faster next time. I hope the people who are actually reading this story enjoy this next chapter and I want to say thanks to the one review I had. This chapter is mainly for that one person because I don't want them to think I completely abandoned my story.

Anyway, enjoy that chapter and I hope to have the next one up soon. Also, have a great Halloween everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Siblings **

__

_18 years after the return of Zidane_

Sage til Alexandros Tribal the 1st was an attractive looking boy of sixteen. He carried the air of a respected royal and the kindness of a saint. Sage tended to take after his mother, the Queen of Alexandria, a lot and he looked to her for most of his decision making. Everyone knew he would make a great king one day, what with his patience and calm disposition, just like his mom. He may have gotten his personality genes from his mother's side but when standing next to his parents it was easy to tell where he got his looks from. His face, body, and his hair were just like his father's, although he did tend to keep his hair shorter then Zidane's. The only things that made him different from his father were his chocolate colored eyes and the brown rings on his mostly blond tail. Other than that father and son could almost be considered twins. Sage didn't just get his looks from Zidane but he also acquired the ability and skill to fight. He could use any weapon and was extremely agile and fast. Not many could say they had actually beaten the crown prince in a sparing match, Sage was rarely ever defeated. Sage only had one weakness and it happened to be standing in front of him in one of the palace's many halls.

"Please Sage, you promised."

Gia til Alexandros Tribal the 1st stood in front of her older brother, hands on her hips, pleading for his attention. Sage took after his mother where as Gia had the carbon copied personality of Zidane. Cheerful, trusting, and fun to be around, Gia was certainly easily liked by others, but she was extremely smart and conniving and Zidane knew she would have made a great thief. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with fierce determination that never burned out. Long black hair with a few honey blond highlights was placed in braded pigtails that framed her adorable but devious face. She carried no genome trait, unlike her father and brother, but a small growing Summoner's horn poked out from her small forehead. At only the age of eight Gia was able to weaken her much stronger 16 year old brother in to doing whatever she wanted.

"Gia, I didn't promise you anything, so you can't make me go."

"Please Sage, I really really really want to go."

"You're a big girl, so go by yourself." Sage hoped the battle would be over soon for he didn't know how long he could put up with Gia's never ending whining.

Gia decided that to crack her brother she was going to have to increase the whine in her voice and pleaded with him again. "Mom says I can't go by myself. I have to have some take me."

"Well, why don't you just ask Mom to go then?"

"I already asked and she's busy with this big important meeting with some uptight nobles, and don't even think of suggesting Dad because you know he's in Lindbulm right now. You're the only one left so you have to take me." Gia stared up at her brother, triumph shining in her eyes, but Sage wasn't ready to give up.

"Hey, I just got an idea," Sage's eyes twinkled with this new thought, "Why don't you ask Justin to go with you since he is your bodyguard." Sage laughed to himself for he knew Justin would hate to go even more than he did but his duties towards the royal family would obligate him to accompany Gia.

Gia frowned at the idea knowing Justin wouldn't be fun to go with, but she suddenly perked up when she realized a very important detail. "Justin can't go; he's training new knights with Steiner."

Sage was running low on accuses and began to think, _I guess Gia's right, I am the only one left. Well that doesn't matter because she still can't make me go. _"Well Gia that's too bad because I'm not going to take you." With a smug smile on his face Sage turned away from his younger sister and began to walk away, when all of a sudden an excruciating pain shot through his spine. Yelling out he looked at the source of his pain and noticed that Gia had death gripped his long tail pulling him back towards her. "Gia, let go, you have no idea how much that hurts!"

Gia reluctantly let go of his tail and fell to floor. Tears began to well up in Gia's eyes and she looked up at her brother and yanked at his heartstrings instead of his tail. "Please Sage, your not doing anything today. The least you can do is go with me." Gia's bottom lip trembled the whole time and Sage knew he was quickly losing the battle.

"Gia you're going to see the performance for your birthday, why don't you just wait until then." Sage tried one last excuse to get him out of going but deep down inside he knew he had already lost.

"Oh Sage, all I want to do is go for a little while, we don't have to stay the whole time." Gia stared at her brother as the tears continue to well in her doe like eyes.

With a huge sigh Sage finally gave in, "Alright, I'll go."

Jumping to her feet, all tears and sadness forgotten, Gia yelped for joy, grabbed her brother's hand, and began to drag him toward where the Gypsy Circus had set up.

"How do I always let you win?" Sage wondered out loud.

"Because, I'm just too cute to say no too, that's why," Gia happily replied to her defeated brother and proved yet again that she was Sage's only true weakness.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay, so I know you're probably thinking what happened to Garland and his need for revenge. Well, the first chapter was a prologue and he'll come back into the story later. Right now I need to actually introduce the new characters and begin the plotline. Garland and other evil minions won't come back in for awhile, so just sit back and enjoy the casual humor and get to know the new guys. Thanks for reading and I would love to hear any comments, suggestions, or whatever.


End file.
